


Challenge

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After losing the NXT title, Aleister Black just wants to be left alone. Velveteen Dream's never been one to follow orders though.





	Challenge

It's not a surprise, really. To walk into his hotel room, expecting to be alone, just to find Velveteen Dream sprawled out over his bed like he owns it, a lazy kind of seduction in his eyes as he looks across at Aleister Black. And normally he might be more open to this, but not this night. He's lost the NXT title only a few days ago and it still stings, especially after the first live event this evening where he'd grabbed for the belt just to be met by thin air. "Not tonight," he says, turning his back to Dream. "You should go."  
  
Dream makes a soft scoffing noise, seeming to settle into the bed even more. "Maybe," he says. "But I'm not going to. I have plans for tonight."  
  
"When don't you?" Aleister says dismissively, emptying his pockets of wallet, keys, and valet ticket for his rental. "I, however, will not be part of them. So I suppose you'll have to find someone else to be the target of your obsessions."  
  
Dream falls very quiet at this, his pants shimmying slightly as he sits up. "I'm not leaving," he reaffirms. "And I don't want to be obsessed with anyone else." He looks petulant when Aleister glances over at him, his gaze fixed on the former champion. "Fine. I'll tell you what. Give me five minutes. If you still don't want me to stay after that, then I'll go."  
  
"Five minutes," Aleister says dryly. "During which you'll do what?" Dream's smirk is hungry, his eyes already devouring Aleister's body, and he exhales hard. "Fine. Get this over with." He accesses a timer on his phone and sets it down on the dresser, telling it to count from 5 minutes down, turning his eyes to the mirror to watch what Dream is going to do.   
  
Dream hums and slowly stands, sauntering over to him, the heat in his eyes leaving Aleister swallowing hard as he keeps his back to him. Aleister closes his eyes as Dream touches him, hand ghosting over his stomach, lightly stroking him through his shirt. He's surprised when Dream doesn't even bother undressing him, his hands slow and patient. He quivers when Dream hums, resting his hand on his thigh. Almost thirty seconds have passed and Dream hasn't even kissed him or tried anything too significant, playing this slow and sensual as he explores his skin with warm, careful touches.  
  
Aleister exhales as finally Dream presses his lips under his ear, lightly kissing his neck. He scrapes his teeth over the inked flesh there before sucking slightly where his neck and shoulder meet. Aleister presses his lips together hard, fighting his base response to Dream's closeness, but it's clear he's failing as Dream huffs a soft laugh against Aleister's throat, fingers stroking against Aleister's thigh, teasingly avoiding where all of the heat in the universe seems to be pooling, Aleister already aching with a deep need that he's trying to ignore, watching the seconds tick away on his phone. Dream doesn't seem to mind the time limit or Aleister's lack of response, sliding his hand up Aleister's chest before cupping his jaw and easing his face over, their eyes locking as Dream searches his expression. He clearly likes what he sees there because he eases closer, Aleister shivering as their lips meet, Dream pressing slow, gentle kisses against his mouth, not pushing or rushing it. Three minutes have passed, Aleister drowning in this heady kind of hunger, when he feels Dream lick softly against him, Aleister hissing out a breath as Dream shifts his touch, fingers inching ever closer to his hardening flesh.  
  
Another teasing sweep of Dream's tongue and Aleister finally opens up to him, shuddering as Dream's hand slips from his jaw and comes to rest on the back of his head, holding him steady as he kisses him, hot tingles pulsing through Aleister's veins as he struggles to keep up with Dream's affections. He can feel his hips starting to rock up into Dream's hand, eager for more, needing it all, when a loud buzzer breaks into their heated moment. Dream slowly pulls away, leaving Aleister cold and aroused with nothing to show for it, gaping as Dream reaches around him and presses the button to quiet his phone. "Time's up." There's a challenge in his eyes as he collects his sunglasses and headwrap from where he'd abandoned them by the bed, turning to leave. "Oh well. Have a good night."  
  
Aleister stands there, certain this is some sort of a joke, Dream never giving up this easily, especially when so close to what he wants, but the click of the door opening, Dream about to slip out into the hall, wakes him up. He springs into motion as he rushes forward, slamming his palm against the door and shutting it firmly, pressing against Dream's lean body and holding him in place against the solid wood. "No," he mumbles into the younger man's shoulder. "No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. Stay," Aleister says, both hating himself for giving in but hating himself more for almost letting this go.  
  
"All you had to do was ask, baby," Dream laughs, resting his head back against Aleister's shoulder to look at him. He's still pressed against the door and it can't be comfortable but he says nothing as Aleister buries his face in his neck, breathing him in as he tastes his skin, biting and kissing with so much heat and intensity that Dream melts back, closing his eyes. "Damn," he sighs. Aleister grips his hips and turns him around so they're face to face, the room shadowy and quiet as they meet in another, all-consuming kiss.  
  
"I need you," Aleister admits into his mouth and Dream nods dazedly, pressing up into him as he grinds down on Dream's thigh. "Please..." He shudders when Dream slips his fingers under his shirt, down the curve of his spine, into the back of his jeans. "Mph," he sighs, pressing into Dream's fingers with a rough groan.  
  
"Like this?" he asks, swallowing Aleister's moan as he eases inside of him. "Or this?" A second finger joins the fun in stretching him, leaving him scrambling as Dream continues on, his free hand unzipping Aleister's jeans and giving him a little more space to work as he unbuttons it. He distracts Aleister from the sting and burn with more heated kisses and strokes of his hand, leaving him writhing and thrusting up, and Dream exhales as Aleister kicks his pants off the rest of the way, staring at Dream hungrily.  
  
Dream's pants are tight but Aleister works them off quickly, his barely there shirt quickly following, and Dream hums, grinning as Aleister plants another heated kiss right in the middle of his sternum when Dream eases his fingers out, pausing just long enough to let him relax, before pushing back in and stroking against everything along the way just right if Aleister's reaction is anything to go by, his entire body jerking up as he bites down into Dream's flesh. "Damn," he exhales, gripping Aleister and hoisting him up until he wraps his legs around Dream's hips. "That's it," he mumbles, rutting forward and forcing more moans from the flushed, overwhelmed Aleister. "So good," he sighs. They'd been together for awhile now, but Dream's never gotten to be in control like this. He realizes he likes it as he presses his face forward and kisses down Aleister's jaw and chest.  
  
He pauses, casting a not too subtle glance over at Aleister's bedside table, trying to get his body to match up with his mind and figure out how to not ruin the moment but also get the lube from the drawer over there, when Aleister grabs his jaw and forces his eyes back at him. "Do it," he says, voice strangled and desperate. "I don't care, just-- do it."  
  
Dream shudders at the heat in his gaze and nods slowly, kissing him in an attempt to distract from the pain spreading across Aleister's face, the tension in his muscles, as he thrusts into Aleister, keeping his head from hitting the back of the door with his hand as he bottoms out in one, slow roll of his hips. He then stands very still, listening to Aleister gasp and moan against his jaw as they pant for air, Dream overwhelmed by how hot and perfect Aleister feels around him, and Aleister struggling to relax around the burn and sting of Dream inside of him. Dream swallows hard, regretting not stopping long enough to get the lube to make this easier for him, aftershocks of the pain still obvious in the shape of his mouth, how his eyebrows are furrowed. "I'm sorry," he mumbles, about to pull out and find a way to make Aleister more comfortable, fix the mistake he's made, when Aleister stirs.  
  
"Don't apologize," he gasps out, digging his heels into Dream's hips, succeeding in changing Dream's position against Aleister and making him moan harder. "It hurts in a good way. Just. Give me-- give me a minute."  
  
Dream is hesitant but follows Aleister's command, continuing to brace him against the door as he breathes in and out, pressing sloppy kisses against Dream's throat. He breathes a little easier when Aleister begins rocking his hips experimentally, relaxing bit by bit as Dream moans softly at the sensations of Aleister moving like this, changing the depth and angle of Dream inside of him. "Aleister--"  
  
"Move," he says, toes flexing against Dream's lower back. "Move, move-- mo--" His words fade into breathless mumbles when Dream pulls out, then thrusts back inside of him, forcing him against the door as he fills him up. "Shiiiiit," he moans, rocking up to meet each of Dream's thrusts, causing him to press into every nerve ending just right, leaving Aleister trembling hard, skin sweaty and flushed. "Dream-- Velveteen Dream-- Dream," he emphasizes, muscles clenching around Dream as he struggles to hold it together, overwhelmed by both the wrecked chant coming from Aleister's trembling lips and just how tight and hot he is, how good it all is.  
  
Dream hums and presses kisses into Aleister's mouth, sloppy and uncoordinated as they fall into the pleasure, legs trembling and muscles clenching, Aleister whimpering as he arches up, Dream's thrusts losing their rhythm when he gives into his climax, lights bursting in his vision as he follows him over. Dream is shaking, unwilling to let Aleister fall while he pins him against the door, breathing heavily as he melts into the overwhelming ecstacy of it all. "What the hell," he mumbles into Aleister's shoulder, feeling him shiver and sigh as he too slowly comes back to earth.  
  
Aleister cups Dream's face and makes him look up at him, slowly kissing him. "Thank you. I guess I needed that more than I realized." They're still pressed together, Dream holding him close, and Aleister isn't that surprised when he gently peels him away from the door and walks over to the bed, laying him down on the edge of the mattress. Aleister's legs are still wrapped around his hips and a strange, soft look crosses Dream's face as he looks down at him. He's sweaty and sticky and everything feels too close to the surface but Dream licks his lips, searching his face with a quiet kind of intensity, and Aleister feels it-- that low-burning need, starting to combust  deep inside of him again, and... "Velveteen Dream," he sighs, grazing his fingers up and down Dream's arms as they bracket him.  
  
"I thought you told the NXT crowd earlier you were never going to say my name again," Dream teases him and Aleister rolls his eyes.  
  
"Well, I was wrong. Are you happy now?" It's Aleister who feels a deep kind of contentment, however, when Dream leans down and kisses him, slowly rolling his hips against Aleister's. "You can't possibly be angling for round two so early," Aleister forces out once he can speak again, Dream laughing softly.  
  
"It seems you're angling for something along those lines yourself," he points out and Aleister flushes, realizing that he's rapidly hardening and throbbing against Dream's thigh already, getting worked up anew just by the pressure of Dream against his hips and thighs, the affectionate claim behind each press of his lips to Aleister's skin.  
  
"Oh," he mumbles, Dream's eyes lighting up as Aleister curls his fingers around his neck and brings him back down for another kiss, rocking up into him. There's no rush this time, both men slow and calm as they guide each other towards another bone-melting orgasm, Aleister gasping into Dream's mouth with each roll of his hips, changing position every now and again, adding pressure and intensity and leaving Dream moaning hard against his shoulder as pleasure builds deep in his core, leaving him trembling and aching for release. "So close, so... so..." he grunts, arching his back and pressing his hips into Dream's, forcing out a silent laugh as he feels wet warmth rush over his stomach and thighs. "Ah..." Dream continues to thrust against him as his body pulses through the aftershocks of his orgasm and this quickly sends Aleister over too, Dream's head dropping forward to rest against Aleister's heaving chest as he gingerly detangles his aching legs from around Dream's hips, the two of them laying pressed close together as they catch their breath.  
  
Dream is sore and slow, shifting upwards and pressing a soft, lazy kiss against Aleister's mouth. "So good," he repeats, eyes closing, and Aleister laughs, tangling his fingers in his hair and nodding softly, tilting his face to kiss Dream back.  
  
"Yes, that was," he agrees, needing a shower, but wanting to just lay here and hold Dream as he falls asleep just a little bit more.


End file.
